A Jedi & a Huntress
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: Betrayed by his rage, Galen Marek has died due to his revenge. He lost his love, Juno Eclipse, the only thing that kept him going. Now, he wakes up in Remnant, and he wants to live a new life, a clean slate. But the evil in the Remnant is stirring, and it's up to him to stop it from rising. Canon and Non-Canon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Galen Marek isn't registered in the Star Wars characters list so OC has to do it. Sorry if Blake seems too OOC in this first chapter, I don't really write her all the time. Well, hope you like it.**

_He collapsed to his knees as a red lightsaber went through his chest. Galen Marek (the clone version, a.k.a Starkiller) looked at the limp body of Juno. A tear went down his cheek as he fell on to his hands, gasping for air. He looked behind him to see him, his dark clone, the perfect apprentice for Darth Vader. He looked back at Juno, his vision darkening. "I'm... so sorry... Juno," he said. His arms collapsed and he fell face down on the cold metal floor, darkness taking him._

He felt a cool breeze go along his face. His mind started thinking madly. "What... I'm supposed to be dead...more importantly, where am I?" he thought. Opening his eyes felt like the hardest thing to do. He forced them open and the first thing he saw was a pale red sky. "The blazes? Kamino doesn't have a sky like that," he thought. He rolled to his belly and placed his hands on the ground, lifting himself up. He noticed he wasn't in his Jedi armour anymore. He was surprised that he was in his 'Training gear', the same clothing he used when he was in service to Vader. It was a tattered Imperial combat uniform that as survived numerous training sessions and missions. "It's something, better then being bare naked," he thought. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw his dual lightsabers on his sides. He looked around. He found himself on a train going through a red leaved forest. He got to his feet and clutched his chest, still having the burning feeling of the lightsaber going through him. "Blast! I have no wound, yet I can still feel the pain," he muttered to himself. He took in a deep breath and started walking down the train cart.

It was barely ten minutes after he woke up and he collapsed to his knees. He held his chest as the agonizing pain came back, this time, he coughed out blood. He started gasping for air, barely able to keep himself up. His lungs were burning, not able to breath. He collapsed on the ground, wheezing. Before his vision faded, he saw a girl in a black and white attire and amber coloured eyes walking towards him. He closed his eyes, fading into the darkness.

When he woke up, he saw that he was laying down with a tree root underneath his head. He tried to get up but his legs didn't respond. "Oh good, your awake," said a voice from beside him. He looked to his right to see the girl he saw from earlier. She was sitting down on a tree root as she looked at him. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they neared her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. The thing that caught his eye's was her black bow on top of her black hair.

"Who are you?" Galen managed to say. He then widened his eyes when he saw that he didn't had his top part of his clothing on, making him blush a light red.

"That's not important right now. Right now, you need help," she replied. She stood up and walked over to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you injured?" she asked.

"I was stabbed in the chest by a lightsaber but I have no wound. But I still feel the pain from it," Galen replied. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I don't know what that is but maybe I can help you," she said as she took out a bottle. She opened the bottle and poured its contents into her hand. "Where does it hurt?"

Galen started blushing more deeply, his light tinge turning a deepened red. Still, she was helping him. "My chest," he replied. The girl nodded and started rubbing her hand on his chest with a slight blush forming on her own cheeks. Galen winced as the ointment heated up and burned on his chest before turning cold, soothing the pain in his chest. She lifted her hand and looked at him.

"Is your chest feeling better?" she asked.

Galen nodded and had a weird thought forming in his head. "Why is she helping me? A total stranger?" he thought. He felt his legs again and started moving them. He placed his hands on the ground and lifted himself up. "Where is my clothing?" he asked the girl.

The girl's eyes widened when she relized what Galen just said. "Oh, I'll go get it. You just sit down," she replied as she went behind a tree. Galen sighed but sat down on the tree root. She came back and gave him his clothes. "Here you go," she said.

"Thank you," Galen said as he started putting it on. After he put them on, he looked at her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Blake Belladonna," she answered.

Galen nodded. "I'm Galen Marek."

Blake nodded at him and gave him his weapons. "I saw these on you. I took them for safe keeping," she replied.

Galen took his lightsabers and placed them on his sides. "Thank you Blake." Then he remembered why he was here. He had no knowledge of this place, so maybe he should ask Blake for help. "Ummmm, Blake?"

"Yes?" Blaked asked.

"I have a long story to tell but long story short, I'm no longer in my world. I'm just asking, can you help me?" Galen asked her. Blake looked at him for a good bit. He noticed that her bow twitched slightly. "What the...?" he thought.

"Okay, Galen," Blake replied.

"Thanks Blake," Galen said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One month later

The morning sunshine came through the windows of Galen's apartment. He opened his eyes and let out a long yawn. He looked at the time and nodded. "Time to get up then," he thought. He sat up on his bed and got off, stretching his arms. He changed into his Training Gear being the only clothing he has and went into the bathroom to do his stuff.

It has been a month since Galen met Blake. Thanks to her help, she gave Galen the money to rent himself an apartment. It was fairly decent for it's size. It had a bathroom, a living room, a bedroom and a kitchen.

Galen came out of the bathroom and saw his lightsaber's on his table. He used the Force and they levitated to him. He grabbed them and placed them on his sides. "Maybe I should go for a walk, I have nothing better to do," Galen thought as he looked out his window. He was right, today was a nice day, the skies were blue, people were walking about and they sun was shining brightly.

Galen was already enjoying his walk, taking in a deep breath in. "Nothing's better than walking around, being at peace," he said to himself. He kept walking down the sidewalk when he saw a man struggling with a few large boxes. "Looks like he needs help," Galen thought. He saw the man lost his balance and tripped, the boxes falling. He used the Force to keep them from hitting the ground and set them down gently. He walked over to the man and helped him up. "You okay sir?"

"I'm fine young man. A miracle that the boxes aren't damaged or I could've gone sky high," the man replied as he dusted himself.

Galen raised an eyebrow. "Why sir?"

"Those boxes are full of Red Dust bottles. Tampered wrong with and they'll explode," the man said to him.

"I see," Galen said. He then bent down and picked the boxes up. "Mind some help sir?"

The man nodded. "Sure, I can use some help. Follow me young man," he said as he motioned Galen to follow him. Galen nodded and followed the man down the sidewalk with the boxes. They came to a Dust shop and the man opened the door. "Come in. Set the boxes down on the ground near the counter and I'll do the rest."

"Alright," Galen replied as he came in. He's only been here for a month and is still learning about the world he's in right now. His eyes brightened in awe as he saw the numerous kinds of Dust and equipment inside the shop. "This is fascinating," he said as he whistled. He placed down the boxes and looked at the man. "There you go sir."

"Thank you...what's your name young man?" the man asked him.

"Galen, Galen Marek," he replied.

"Thank you Galen, let me give you something for your trouble," said the man. He went behind the counter and opened the cash register and took out a small wad of Lien out. "Here's for your trouble Galen," he said as he tossed it to him.

Galen caught it and nodded at him. "Thank you sir. It wasn't a problem," he said as he placed the wad in his sling bag. He walked out the shop and exhaled deeply. "That was something," he thought as he walked down the sidewalk. He looked up at the sun, still in its early stages. "Too early to go home, maybe I can get more acquainted with the city, look around a bit to familiarize myself," Galen said as he kept walking.

* * *

Galen enjoyed his walk around Vale, knowing where the landmarks are, the important places, the restaurants and many other buildings. The sky was already dark, the streets being illuminated by the twin moons and street lights. "Better get home then," he said as he started walking home to his apartment. He was passing by the same Dust shop from this morning when he saw a group of men following a man in a white coat and black suit pants entering the shop. "Wonder what they're up to?"

He walked closer and saw that the glass broke. The first thing he saw was one of the black suited men flying out with a girl with a red cloak and a black blouse with red accents coming along. "What the?" His eyes widened with surprised when he saw the girl taking out a huge mechanical scythe. He looked at the broken window to see the white coat man looking out.

"Okay. Get her," he said to his men. They ran out of the shop and went to attack the girl. Galen moved his hands to his lightsabers but relaxed his arms when he saw her kick one in the face. He ran inside the shop to see if the man was alright.

"Are you okay sir?" Galen asked the man as he got in the shop.

"I'm fine, Galen?" said the man as he looked at Galen.

"It's me sir, are you okay?" Galen asked him.

The man nodded. "I'm fine Galen. They haven't hurt me, they've only asked for Dust," said the man.

Galen nodded and turned his gaze to the white coat man. He looked over his shoulder to see that the girl has defeated the men sent after her. "You were worth every penny. Truly, you were. Well, ''Red'', I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around," he said as he raised his cane. He pressed a button and the bottom rose up with crosshairs on it, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways..." and he shot an explosive at her. She dodged the shot and landed back on the ground. Galen and the man came out to see where he went. They saw him climbing up a ladder to a rooftop.

"You okay if I go after him?" the girl asked the man. The man nodded and she started pursuing him. With out thinking, Galen ran to the building and jumped up to the rooftop. He landed beside the girl and they both had surprised expressions. She ran to the man and looked at him. "Hey!"

The man let out a sigh and stopped running. "Persistent," he muttered. Then a Bullhead (the VTOL) came up from the side of the building and opened its doors. The man jumped in and turned around. He took out a Red Dust crystal. "End of the line ''Red''!" he shouted as he threw the crystal at her. Galen widened his eyes and ran for her. He shot for the crystal and it exploded. "Whooohooo!"

Galen covered his eyes from the explosion. He opened his eyes to see that the girl was fine, with a woman in a purple and black tattered cape in front of her, casting some sort of glyph to protect her. "The blazes is going on?" Galen said as he joined the pair. He saw the woman flick her riding crop and multiple streaks of purple striked the Bullhead. She then called down an ice storm to barrage it. Then the doors opened to show another woman, concealed by shadows but had glowing crimson symbols on her body. The woman with the symbols on her body fired a shot of flames at her but the other woman deflected the shot. She rose her hand and the other woman moved out of the way of the explosion.

"That's it," Galen said. He focused himself into the Force and jumped into the air. He stayed in the air for a moment before unleashing a furious Force push at it, causing the Bullhead to tilt violently. He landed and started bombarding it with Force lightning. The woman in the Bullhead used a repulse to stop the lightning. The girl in the red cloak started firing sniper shots at her, only for them to be blocked by her. She then made runes surround them and the other woman moved them out the explosions. The Bullhead flew away, leaving the three standing surprised on the rooftop.

"You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?" the girl in red asked with glee.

* * *

After waiting for a few minutes, Galen was called up to the room.. He passed by the red cloaked girl who had a big grin on her face. He entered the room to see two people in their. One was the woman from earlier while the other one was wearing a green attire and grey hair holding a mug. "Did I do something wrong?" Galen asked them as he took a seat.

"Young man, you've endangered others as well as yourself out there. What do you have to say for yourself?" the woman asked him.

"All I can say is that I've done the right thing," Galen replied.

"What is your name young man?" the man asked him.

"My name is Galen Marek," he replied.

"So, Galen. Where have you learned how to do this?" the man asked him. He showed a tablet showing Galen doing the Force push and lightning on the Bullhead.

Galen looked down on the grey table, gathering his thoughts. He looked back up at the man. "I have a story to tell."

* * *

After telling his story about his journey from Cato Nemodia to the return to Kamino, the man now named Ozpin was amazed at his story. "Galen, would you like to join my school?"

"What school?" Galen replied.

"Beacon Academy. A place where people like you and Ms. Rose can attend to become hunters and huntresses, who defend us against the creatures of Grimm," Ozpin replied.

"Why would you want me to join?" Galen asked in curiosity.

"I think that Beacon can have someone like you to join and have it shine more brighter," Ozpin said to him.

Galen thought for a moment. "Well, rent for my apartment is due soon and I don't have the money to pay for it. Besides, I get to fight, something I haven't done in a long time. Yeah, I'll take it," he thought. He looked at Ozpin. "Sure, I'll join."

* * *

Galen entered the airship for Beacon. He carried his bag and looked behind him. "One step of my life is over, another begins," he said as he found a seat to sit in. He looked at his left to see Ruby being squeezed to death by a blonde girl with lilac coloured eyes. "Must be her sister," he thought. He looked out the window and smiled. "My journey begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Galen was standing outside on the porch as the airship sailed for Beacon. He had his hands on the rails, his eyes closed as he meditated. He took in slow deep breaths as he had his eyes closed, opening himself into the Force. His expression turned more somber when he started remembering the events on Kamino. "I'm so sorry Juno," he whispered to himself as tears started running down his cheeks. He opened his eyes, full of tears, quivering. He wiped the tears off and sat down on the ground. He stared down on the ground, tears gradually falling to the floor. "I'll do this for you Juno," he said as he wiped the tears in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he steadied his breath. He turned his head around to see a familiar black themed girl. "B-blake?" he stuttered out.

Blake saw the Jedi had puffy red eyes from his crying. "Galen? Are you okay?" she asked him as she helped him up. Galen breathed slowly, trying to calm down. He looked at Blake and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine Blake. Just had a bad memory rising," Galen said as he sniffed. He shook his head to get rid of the memory and closed his eyes. "I just had a bad memory," he said as he rested himself on the rails once again.

Blake nodded but also had a feeling of concern for Galen as he looked down on the ground. "Okay Galen," she said as she walked away.

Galen turned around to look at Blake. "Blake, wait!" he suddenly called out to her. She turned around to see him rubbing the back of his head. "Its been awhile since I've met you, not the best way to introduce myself again," he said.

Blake smiled at him as she walked back to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him as she had a slight blush on her cheeks.

Galen motioned for her to take a seat on one of the chairs. They walked over to the pair of chairs and sat down. Galen collected his thoughts before looking at Blake. "Blake, its good to see you again. I'm sorry about my little scene earlier. Its just that, I...I remembered something, something sad," he said as he leaned forward. "It...it was about someone who I loved."

Blake seemed confused as she looked at Galen. "What does that mean?"

"She died," Galen answered.

Blake widened her eyes and felt pity for Galen. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said.

Galen smiled at her. "It's fine Blake, I just needed to get that off my chest. I just... I just, need to calm down."

"Okay," Blake said as she stood up and walked away. She felt sad for Galen, also feeling guilt in her own feel. "Why Adam? Why can't you be the man I once loved?" she thought as she walked away.

Galen sensed the feeling Blake had in her as she walked away. Galen let out a sigh as he rubbed his face. "Don't feel guilty for leaving him Blake."

* * *

Galen walked off along with the freshmen as the airship landed at Beacon. He shifted his bag as he looked at the academy. "Its like the Jedi temple back on Coruscant," Galen said as he looked at it with awe. He continued walking when he saw a blond guy hurling his insides out which made Galen wince at the sight. He kept walking, not wanting to see the outcome.

As he continued, he saw a familiar red cloaked girl being ditched by what it seems like her sister with long blond hair as she ran along with a group of people. "Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms? Uuugghh, I'm so confused," said Ruby as she fell on a couple white suitcases.

Galen started walking towards her when he a saw a girl dressed in a white bolero jacket gradually becoming blue on her sleeves as it reaches her hands and white boots that go past her ankles. She had long white hair tied in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. "This is not good," he thought as he changed course.

Galen entered the auditorium like most of the freshmen that came to Beacon. He started whistling as he saw Ruby come in with the blonde guy from earlier. "I hope he's okay," Galen said as he resumed whistling. He stopped his whistling when he saw Ruby jumping into the arms of her sister as the girl in white scolded her. "What now?" he thought as he walked over to them. "Hey, what's going on?" he said to them as Ruby got down from her sisters arms.

"Oh, hey Galen," Ruby said to him.

"You know this guy?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yes Yang, I've met him when I talked to Prof. Ozpin yesterday about Beacon," Ruby replied. She then realized that Galen had a questioning expression on his face. "Oh Galen, I'd like you to meet my sister, Yang," Ruby said to him.

Galen looked at Yang for a moment before sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Galen Marek," he said as she shook his hand.

"Hi Galen, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister," Yang said to him.

"Ahem!" said the girl in white, trying to get their attention. They all turned to her who had her arms crossed. "As I was saying, do you really want to make things up to me?" she asked Ruby.

"Y-yes," Ruby said as she nodded her head.

The girl handed her a pamphlet. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Galen shook his head at them. "What's the matter? You guys got on the wrong foot?"

The girl shot him a glare. "We almost got blown of the side of the cliff thanks to her," she said.

Galen made a shocked expression but shook it off. "Okay then. How about you just make it up? Just forgive and forget."

"No," the girl replied.

* * *

Galen walked away, not want to be part of what will happen. He looked up to see that Ozpin was now on the stage. "Better listen to what he'll say then," he said as he placed his hands behind him.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Galen nodded at what Ozpin said. "Alright, let see what happens then.

Galen was glad that he bought sleeping wear before he came on the airship. He was changed in his black short sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants as he stepped into the ballroom. He didn't mind sleeping here, even though he was sleeping near girls. He walked over to his sleeping bag and sat down on it. "Looks like initiation is tomorrow," he said as a grin formed on his face. "Finally, I can fight something," he said as he laid himself down. "Welp, better get some sleep then," he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Juno...!" Galen shouted as he woke up. It was early in the morning when he looked outside the windows. It was still dark, one of the moons shining brightly. He rubbed his forehead as he stood up. "I need to meditate," he thought as he walked carefully to one of the balcony's, unaware that a certain black themed girl was watching him.

Galen sat himself on the ledge of the balcony, looking at the dark sky as he took in deep breath's. _"They are memories of a dead man..." _Vader's voice echoed in his head.

"Shut up," he yelled internally.

"_Why, you think that you'll redeem yourself if you go to Beacon?" _the voice said again.

"Shut up," Galen said this time through his teeth.

"_She'll never forgive you, you're nothing."_

Galen stood up, doing a Force repulse, making the air thunder as he did that. "SHUT UP!" he shouted. He slumped back down, breathing silently.

"Galen?" said a familiar voice. He turned around to see Blake in her black yukata sleepwear.

"Blake...did you see any of that?" he asked her.

"I did," she said as she walked up to him. She started staring into his brown eyes, not realizing she's doing it. "Galen, are you okay?"

Galen sighed as he looked back at her amber eyes. "I just had a bad dream."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Galen was in the locker room like the other students, getting ready for initiation. He was wrapping the tattered cloth around his wrists when he started remembering what happened last night.

_Galen sat down with Blake beside him. "I didn't mean to wake you up or anything," he said as he looked at the twin moons._

"_I was already awake, couldn't sleep. I saw you walking towards the balcony when I opened my eyes," Blake replied._

_Galen nodded as he closed his eyes. "I just couldn't sleep anymore, I keep hearing...a voice. Calling out to me. I-I-I just can't sleep..."_

Galen tightened the cloth on his wrists and picked up his lightsabers, placing them on his sides. He cracked his neck as he started attaching a satchel to his side and other numerous survival equipment. "That should do," he said as he hopped around, seeing if he was comfortable. He nodded with a satisfied look and started walking out. He passed by Ruby and Yang as they were taking out their equipment. He heard something about milk and friends. _Jolly good,_ he thought as he kept walking.

* * *

Galen had his arms crossed as he listened to Ozpin explain the rules about the initiation. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Galen nodded as he yawned.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today," said Glynda.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best intrest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin explained.

Galen heard Ruby exclaim in surprise and shock at what Ozpin said. He just shrugged. "Must be uncomfortable with others beside's Yang," he thought as he rolled his head around.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die," Ozpin explained more."

Galen closed his eyes as he took in what Ozpin said. _Alright, land, find a partner, get a relic, don't die. How hard can that be for me?_ he thought with a smirk on his face. He saw that the blond guy from yesterday raise his hand up for a question. He was cut off when Ozpin said to take their positions. "Alright, let's do this," Galen said as he crouched down on the launch pad.

Galen was diving down from the sky as he gripped his lightsabers. He bulleted down as he saw the blond guy falling, flailing his arms around. He was about to use the Force to help him until he saw a spear come out of nowhere, snagging him by his hood. "...Thank you..." he heard from the guy, filling him with relief. He continued his descent and grinned.

* * *

"Time for my entrance," Galen said as he neared the ground. He flipped forward and slammed himself on the ground, letting out a Force repulse, causing the surrounding area of trees to splinter and break. He stood up, popping his knuckles. He looked around and sheepishly chuckled at any instructors watching. "Heh heh heh...My bad," he said as he started running through the forest.

Galen kept running, looking for anyone that is still free. He was growing frustrated over time. "Damn it! I have to find somebody!" he yelled as he kept running, gritting his teeth. His anger started rising, causing the trees near him to bend slightly. _How come its hard to find someone?_ he thought as he looked around. He stopped running when he sensed multiple presences near him. He moved his eyes around, seeing multiple black creatures surrounding him. A dozen Beowolfs and Ursa's came closer to him, not knowing that he'll end them soon.

He activated his lightsabers, revealing two aqua blue blades from the hilts. He spun them into his signature unorthodox position. He looked at each creature, observing. "These might be the Grimm Ozpin's talking about," he said as he grinned. One of the Beowolfs lunged for him, only to be cut in half in the torso as Galen quickly slashed at it. He looked at the other Grimm who were growling at him. He chuckled as he spun his lightsabers around. "Finally, something to fight," and he charged for them.

Galen dashed for a Beowolf and swiped his lightsabers at it, cutting the head and torso. It fell down and he started bombarding an Ursa with his Force lightning. It let out a roar of pain as the lightning made contact with it. He continued the assault when he sensed something behind him. He quickly turned around, activating one of his lightsabers, slashing upwards at another Beowolf, cutting it diagonally. He kept his other hand at the Ursa, still electrocuting it as he Forced pushed a couple Beowolfs into some trees. He ran towards the Ursa and used a charged Force uppercut. He heard the neck snap and the skull crack as he punched it. It flew into the air and he Forced pushed it into a couple Beowolfs. He looked around to still see Beowolfs around him and he smirked.

"Fine then," he said as he took in a deep breath. He jumped into the air, channeling the Force in him. He saw that they were getting closer and closed his eyes. He shot his eyes open, flexing his arms and legs out, screaming, letting out a Force repulse. Any Beowolf that was near him was disintegrated while the impacted of the repulse sent them flying into the trees. The rest scattered as Galen dropped back down to the ground. He saw that besides destroying the Grimm around him, he destroyed a small portion of the forest. He rubbed the back of his head as he smiled nervously. "Welp... I did something," he said as he looked around, seeing entire trees gone and the ground beneath him in a crater. He picked up a rock, tossing it up and down. "I should keep the Force down to a minimal when I can," he thought as he threw the rock into the air.

* * *

Galen kept on running, looking for a partner still. "Damn it, why does this have to happen to me?" he said as he ran. He kept on running when he crashed into something...soft? "Ugh, my head," he groaned as he clutched his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was on something soft and... fleshy. A massive blush made it's way to his face as he yanked himself out of the cleavage, crawling backwards. _I'm sooooo dead,_ he thought. He may be strong in the Force, but he would never use it on a girl. He saw that it was Yang, who also had a blush on her face as she stood up. "Hey Yang," he said nervously.

Yang dusted herself and looked at Galen. "Hey Galen, I see you don't have a partner still," she said as she looked around.

Galen stood up and rubbed the back of his head, getting rid of the blush. "Yeah. You?" he asked. His question was answered when he saw Blake come out of the foliage. He smiled internally as she went to Yang's side. "Hey Blake."

Blake smiled internally as well. "Hey Galen. Me and Yang are partners for the next four years," she said.

Galen nodded when he looked behind him. "Yeah lucky you," he said as he dropped his arms to his side, "I don't have one yet."

Yang shrugged as she started walking. "Well good luck then," she said.

"Yang wait!" Blake called out. Yang turned around to look at her. "Maybe we can have Galen join us," she said as a blush came to her face.

Another blush came to Galen's face as well. _She wants me to be part of her group? _he thought. He shook his head and looked at the two girls for a moment. _What do I got to lose for?_. "Really?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Yang walked up to Blake. "Are sure this is a good idea Blake?" she asked her.

Blake nodded slowly. _Why did I even do that? Is it out of kindness or something else? _she thought. She cleared her throat. "I think it is a good idea."

Yang shrugged. "Alright then."

Galen nodded at the two. "Thank you. You won't regret it." _I hope not._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Die already! Dieeee!" Galen screamed, his eyes turning a sickly pale yellow while lightning struck the Deathstalker that attacked him.

"What the heck is he doing?!"" Jaune screamed after they killed the Deathstalker that attacked his group.

"I don't know, but he's crazy," said Weiss.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Galen, Yang and Blake were walking at a slow pace North of the forest. Galen was keeping his distance from the girls, at least a dozen steps behind them. Nothing in his training could prepare him for this. Being around girls. Well of course he was comfortable with Juno, but other girls, not so much. _I swear, if I don't cast away my anxieties, I'm gonna throw myself off a cliff. _He shook his head and sighed quietly. "Hey? Are we almost there yet, Yang?" he asked.

"I think so, we gotta keep moving so we can get there," Yang replied and blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"Maybe after a few more miles," Blake said to him.

Galen nodded. "Alright." He let out a sigh and rubbed small circles on his forehead.

It was at least half an hour after the three met each other and Galen was once again getting impatient. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists causing some of the surrounding trees to start creaking. Blake noticed the sudden atmospheric change around Galen. She turned around and tilted her head at him. "You okay, Galen?"

Galen snapped his head up and nodded quickly. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," he replied coldly.

"If you say so, Galen," Blake replied, frowning as she looked forward again.

Galen cringed when he sensed Blake's atmospheric change around her. _Damn it Galen! You had to answer back like that. Good way for a first impression in combat. _He looked at Blake to apologize. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he couldn't find the proper words to say something. _Blast it!_

* * *

The trio finally made it to a clearing in the forest where a ruin of some sort ahead. "Finally, I thought we weren't gonna find it," Galen said.

Yang nodded as she stretched her arms. "I agree with you, Galen," she said, looking around the ruins.

"Let's go get a relic so we can get back," Blake said as they entered the ruins. They were greeted by the sight of black and white chess pieces on top of small pedestals.

"These are the relics?" Galen questioned taking a closer look at them. "Might as well grab one."

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang called out, holding a white knight piece in her hands.

Blake smiled in amusement at her partner while Galen just shook his head. _I just tagged along with them so I guess I need to get my own relic. _He looked at the numerous chess pieces, choosing which one to take. Out of the corner of his eye was a white King piece. "That'll do," he said. He walked over and picked it up from the ground.

They all winced when they heard a girlish scream fill the air. "Hey guys, did you hear that? Some girl is in trouble," said Yang.

Galen had to cover his mouth to prevent from laughing. _That wasn't a girl, Yang. That wasn't a girl. _He saw Blake pointing up to the sky. "What are you-?"

"HEEAADS UUUPP!"

The three looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky. Not much longer later they saw a guy with blonde hair and white and black schemed armour fly into her. "Did your sister juts fall from the sky?" Galen asked.

"I..." Yang gawked out. They heard a couple explosions going off in the distance and looked to see an Ursa rambling about. Another explosion went off behind it and a girl in a pink skirt roll over it. "Awww, I broke it."

Galen lowered his head and let out a long sigh. "This is gonna be good."

* * *

_Moments later..._

Galen was confused at the events that just conspired. A girl in a pink skirt comes up on an Ursa with a guy dressed in green oriental style clothing. A red-ponytailed girl running from a huge Grimm scorpion and Yang going into a fit. Needless to say, he needs to take a nap after this. Right now, him and a group of eight other people are now running down to some ruins in a canyon. "Take cover!" he yelled at them when he saw the Nevermore fly above them. They took cover behind some pillars.

Their haven was short lived when they saw the Deathstalker following Pyrrha ran out the treeline. "Ah, man, run!" shouted Jaune.

Ren looked at Nora and nodded at her. "Nora, distract it!" he told her. Nora smiled and ran out into the open. The Nevermore screeched and started shooting razor, sharp tipped feathers at her. She avoided them and took out a grenade launcher and started firing grenades at it.

They started running away from the Deathstalker and ran across a bridge. The Nevermore rammed itself into the bridge making it collapse, with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang on one side with the Nevermore, and Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren on the other side with the Deathstalker.

Galen jumped up to one of the ruin's towers at last moment's notice. He looked down at the battlefield, the sights of explosions going on the sound of gunfire filling his ears. "This place is so messed up. Well there was that one time on Corusant that I... oh never mind that, they need my help," he said while observing the two separate battles going on. He then felt the tower titling violently. He looked down to see that another Deathstalker bashing itself into the tower. "Just what I needed." The tower tilted forward after it bashed into the tower again. Galen jumped off the tower and landed a few feet away from the Deathstalker. He tapped into the Force and gripped the tower, having it fall on it. It let out a painful screech as it fell on it.

Galen turned around with a smirk on his face. He saw that Ruby was dragging the Nevermore up the cliff-face with her scythe. When she reached the top, she decapitated the head off, the headless body plummeting down into the abyss. He walked over to Yang and Blake and looked up at the cliff. "Well, that was something," said Yang.

Blake was about to comment but her face fell. "Um, guys?"

Weiss looked at her. "What is it?"

Galen widened his eyes when he heard the rumbling of rubble moving. He turned around to see the Deathstalker emerging from the rubble of the tower. "Why won't these things just die!" he screamed. Lightning started coursing through his arms as he started laughing grimly. He started shocking the Deathstalker, screaming doing so. "Die already! Dieeeeee!" he shouted as he electrocuted it, his eyes becoming a sickly pale yellow.

By now, Jaune and his group came over to the other side. "What's going on? What the heck is he doing?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but he's crazy," said Weiss.

Galen subsided the lightning as he approached the Deathstalker. It tried to attack him with it's stinger but he caught it with the Force when it was mere inches away from his face. He grinned sinisterly and used both hands to lift it into the air. It started groaning in confusion when it rose into the air. "You're done!" he shouted. He closed his hands into fists and started crushing. It started bellowing out painful screams as it was being crushed. Galen made it's stinger go through its head. He crushed it into a ball and left go of it. He activated his two lightsabers and jumped up into the air, slicing one half off it. He went over it and dived down, slashing at the other side. It split in half and crashed back into the ground. Galen dropped back on the ground, panting as the yellow subsided and turned back into his regular light brown. He looked at the others who had their mouths gaped open. "I guess you saw that," he said nervously.

* * *

Ozpin dismissed the newly formed team of RWBY and looked at Galen. "Galen Marek, please come forward." Galen walked up to the stage and looked at Ozpin. "You have collected the white King piece. Since you had no partner in the initiation, I'm giving you the choice to choose which team to join," Ozpin offered him.

Galen nodded and looked at the teams that had been made. _I could join CRDL, but I sense that they're not the best choice to make. JNPR seems like an okay team. But... but I think I should choose RWBY. They're the ones I know best. Also Blake is there. She's the one I first met here in Remnant. Maybe them. _He made his mind and looked at Ozpin. "I choose Team RWBY, Ozpin," Galen answered.

"Very well then," said Ozpin. He shook Galen's hand and smiled at him. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

"I guess so, huh?" said Galen. _Some kind of slate I'm having._


End file.
